Una Historia
by LilyLunaMalfoyPotter
Summary: Lily Luna Potter & Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Su historia de amor  ONE-SHOT


Una historia

Harry Potter no lo podía creer, iba camino hacia el altar por segunda vez en su vida. Pero, esta vez, no era él el que se casaba, sino su _pequeña_.

Mientras que en el altar, un hombre la observaba llegar con una sonrisa radiante, que ni siquiera la peor noticia era capaz de borrársela.

_-No vale la pena llorar por imbéciles, Lily -le dijo el rubio._

_-Tienes razón. Eres un imbécil, no voy a llorar por ti. -afirmó secándose las lágrimas._

_Lily hizo un ademán para pararse de ese mojado césped, pero el fuerte brazo de Scorpius se lo impidió._

_-¿Estás llorando por mi? -le preguntó sin rodeos, impresionado por sus propias palabras._

_-Pensé que lo había dejado claro -las lágrimas volvían a amenazarla._

_Él no atinó a hablar, sino que hizo algo mejor: se acercó a ella y la besó, un beso agresivo, pero a la vez tierno y dulce. _

_Era los mejores labios que había probado en su vida._

Scorpius sonrió más ámpliamente (si es que se podía), al recordar ese día. Su pelirroja se había puesto celosa por verlo besar a una de las tantas chicas de Hogwarts.

Ginny lloraba, algo no muy común en ella. ¡Su hija se casaba! ¿Acaso esa no era una razón especial por la cual llorar de felicidad?

Mucho tuvieron que pasar para que Harry aceptara. Era su pequeña y, aunque pasaran mil años, lo seguiría siendo.

_-Papá -llamó Lily, temerosa. Ya todos lo sabían, a excepción de su padre. Era novia de Scorpius Malfoy, iba a decírselo._

_-Lily..._

_-Tenemos algo que decirle, señor Potter -era Scorpius. ¿De dónde había salido? ¡Le dijo que no se pasara por ahí! Ella iba a encargarse de su padre. Pero estaba muy equivocada si creía que su novio uba a dejarla sola en un momento como ese._

_Scorpius entrelazó su mano con la de Lily, dándole entender a Harry lo que querían decirle._

_Harry abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar. No sabía que hacer ni que decir. Hasta que por fin se decidió._

_-¿Un Malfoy? -preguntó- ¡UN MALFOY!_

En esa escena, Lily tenía dieciocho años. Los chicos ya tenían dos años de noviazgo, y gracias a lo último, Harry terminó por aceptar que era poco lo que quedaba de su pequeña, esa pequeña pelirroja que se moría por pisar Hogwarts y descubrir sus secretos.

Harry siempre había querido a Scorpius, de pequeño iba a visitar a Albus, su hijo mediano, y por lo menos tenía una relación cordial con su padre. Pero su pequeña era su pequeña, era un caso totalmente aparte. Pero, gracias a Ginny, comprendió que no podía contra la felicidad de su hija. _¿Qué habrías echo si mis padre no hubieran estado a favor de nuestra relación? ¿Echarte a morir?_

Claro que no se hubiera dado por vencido. Amaba a su familia y no podría vivir sin ella. Fue entonces en lo importante que era su aprobación para su hija. No podía interponerse.

La más pequeña del clan Weasley llegó al altar, frunciendo el ceño por unas advertencias que su padre le daba a su futuro esposo.

James soltó una risotada ante eso que, desafortunada mente, no pasó desapercibida para su esposa, Rose Potter (de soltera Weasley) lo regañó con la mirada, calmando a la pequeña niña que dormía en sus brazos. James no pudo evitar recordar lo último que había pasado cuando su esposa lo regañó de esa manera.

_Estaban en la cocina de La Madriguera, todos los Potter menos Lily. Ella no podía estar ahí._

_-Señor Potter... -empezó, mirando a cada uno de los Potter: Harry y Ginny, James y Rose, y Albus (con un niño de tres meses en los brazos) acompañado de su esposa Alice- voy a pedirle matrimonio a Lily... hoy._

_Ginny sonrió a más no poder, al igual que su hijo mediano y sus nueras, quienes lo felicitaron al instante._

_James trataba de contenerse para no gritar._

_Harry sonrió, después de todo, era el hombre que su hija amaba._

_-Felicidades._

_-¡Papá! ¡Es un Malfoy! ¡UN MALFOY!_

_-¡James! -lo regañó su esposa, quién ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo. Para luego volverse hacia su mejor amigo y sonreír con ternura- Está ahí -le informó,señalando a la ventana que daba a un gran árbol, ahí estaba, apoyada en el tronco con cara pensativa._

_-Gracias, Rosie -murmuró para salir en busca de su amada. _

_Los demás Weasley (que escuchaban tras la puerta) entraron repentinamente para espiar por la ventana. Observaron como Scorpius llegaba y Lily le sonreía, de como sacaba una snitch y se la pasaba a Lily y como ella lo abrazó para luego besarle con pasión._

_-Maldita sea, dijo que si -maldecía James. Rose le dedicó una asesina mirada, para luego distorsionar la cara y tocarse el vientre con fuerza._

_-¡POR LOS PAÑALES DE MERLÍN, ESTE NIÑO YA VA A NACER!_

Lily aún no podía creer que se casaba, y menos con él. De ese niño que vió por primera vez en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, a punto de subir por primera vez al Expreso de Hogwarts. En ese momento no le prestó mucha atención, por lo que nunca se imaginó casarse con él... y así de enamorada.

A simple vista, parecía una persona fría y calculadora, pero las apariencias engañan, y mucho. Era todo lo contrario, era una persona alegre, llena de vida, cariñoso, tierno y, muchas veces, romántico. Y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien.

_-¡Estabas aquí! -exclamó Scorpius al observar una cabellera color rojo fuego, era inconfundible... era su Lily.- Te estaba buscando._

_Scorpius salía de la cocina de La Madriguera radiante, Lily pudo ver unas cabezas pelirrojas a través de la ventana._

_La pelirroja le sonrió con ternura, y se asombró al ver lo que sacaba el rubio de su bolsillo: una snitch dorada._

_-Es la última snitch que atrapaste, antes de graduarte -a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos, Scorpius sonrió más todavía al ver la felicidad que reflejaba su novia._

_La "pequeña" Potter la tomó, y al instante el objeto se abrió, dejando al descubierto un anillo de oro blanco, reliquia Malfoy._

_-¿ Qué dices? ¿Quieres acompañarme hasta el resto de mis días?_

_-¡Oh, Scorpius! -lo abrazó- Claro que si._

_Scorpius se separó y tomó el mentón de su prometida, y la besó como nunca antes lo había echo, perfectamente pudieron estar así horas completas, pero un grito desde la cocina los interrumpió:_

_-¡POR LOS PAÑALES DE MERLÍN, ESTE NIÑO YA VA A NACER!_

_-Rose -murmuró Lily._

_Los dos salieron disparados hacia la cocina. Rose trataba de no gritar, pero le era imposible, los dolores de parto eran dolorosos, más si eras primeriza._

_-¿Los pañales de merlín? -preguntó James,saliendo de su trance._

_-¡James! -lo regañó su hermana- ¡tu hijo está a punto de nacer! ¿y lo único que dices es esa estupidez?_

-Lily Luna Potter, ¿aceptas como esposo...?

Rose soltó una lágrima. ¡Ese iba a ser el día más feliz de la vida para su mejor amigo! Cuando se enterara de lo que Lily iba a decirle en la fiesta...

_-¡Mañana te casas! -la felicitó Rose. Lily rió._

_-Aún no me la creo -confesó. _

_El bebé comenzó a llorar, Rose corrió en su búsqueda. El "niño" terminó siendo una niña. Jean Potter, una niña verdaderamente hermosa._

_-Maldita sea... -murmuró Lily- Voy al baño._

_Se había de memoria la casa de su hermano, por lo que corrió al baño de visitas. Vómitos. De nuevo._

_-Lily... ¿estás bien?_

_Limpió su boca y salió._

_-Si... creo. La comida debió haberme caído mal... acompañado de los nervios..._

_-¡Lily! No te hagas la tonta. Ven._

_La condujo a su dormitorio y sacó de su mesa de noche una pequeña caja._

_-Ten -se lo pasó- Yo compré muchos y... me sobraron._

_-¿Qué...? -pero comprendió lo que era. Era una prueba muggle... de embarazo-No, no lo creo..._

_-¡Nada pierdes!_

_La condujo nuevamente al baño. Lily siguió las instrucciones y salió con la prueba en la mano._

_-Hay que esperar cinco minutos... -murmuró Lily._

_¿Qué iba a pasar si daba positivo? ¡Eso sería genial! Un hijo de ella y de Scorpius..._

_-Ya está, Lily -le informó Rose._

_-Ve tú._

_Rose le hizo caso, lo vió y abrió los ojos al máximo._

_-¡POSITIVO!_

-Verás hermanita... -dijo Albus, la ceremonia había finalizado y todos celebraban la nueva unión- Scorpius temía que le dijeras que no en el altar.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, lanzando una mala mirada a su mejor amigo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Lily... ¿no crees en tu hermano?

-¡Albus! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

-En un momento, Rose.

-¡Ahora!

Lily supo por qué lo llamaba... quería dejarla sola con _su esposo_.

-¿Qué tal si paseamos afuera?

-Lo que diga, señora Malfoy.

-Eso...eso suena bien, señor Malfoy.

Ambos rieron y salieron al aire libre, todos estaban dentro de la carpa, ahí tenían más privacidad.

-Te amo... -le susurró.

-Yo más, _mi pelirroja_.

La besó. Besó a _su esposa. _Al separarse, juntaron desde la nariz hasta la frente.

-Tengo que decirte algo importante...

-¿Qué? ¿ Quieres el divorcio? -soltó en tono de broma.

-No, tonto -le dijo, seguido por una carcajada- Estoy embarazada.


End file.
